The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Labiatae family which has been named Rosmarinus officinalis `Renzels` by the inventor, and more particularly to a rosemary shrub that possess a low and prostrate habit, good vigor and flowers of a rich blue-violet, and which qualities give it great value as an ornamental shrub in the landscape trade.
Certain clones of the shrub rosemary have long been in cultivation, being appreciated for their scent, flavor, hardiness and beauty. In California, it is a major market plant in the landscape trade, particularly for its drought resistance, deer resistance, good form, pleasing flowers, resistance to pests and diseases, and ease of pruning. One of the most popular clones, Rosmarinus officinalis `Prostrata`, is described as being introduced to Great Britain in 1900 (W. J. Bean; 8th Ed.). Its habit is ". . . prostrate, making a curtain over the edge of walls, attaining a height of 2 ft. and spread of 4-8' and having pale blue flowers." (Sunset Western Garden Book, 1990). The typical R.o. `Prostrata` available in the landscape trade has a flower color of RHS 92C-92D. My selection has a rich blue-violet flower with similar prostrate habits and which sets it apart from other clones of Rosemary officinalis.
Another clone, Rosemary officinalis `Collingwood Ingram` (syn: `Benendon Blue`, R. Ingramii) was introduced to Great Britain in 1933 (W. J. Bean; 8th Ed.) and is described as being a ". . . tallish bank or ground cover with high color value, 2-21/2 ft. tall and 4' or more wide, with branches that curve gracefully and with flowers of a rich, bright blue violet (Sunset Western Garden Book, 1990). A clone of R.o. `Collingwood Ingram`, reportedly a sport that exhibited a more prostrate habit, was introduced into the nursery trade. This clone, Rosmarinus officinalis `Ken Taylor`, has been generally available in the nursery trade in Northern California for the past 10 years, but is still not widely known. It has been described as having ". . . weaker branches than the original and trails more like `Prostratus` down banks and walls. The leaves are the same lustrous dark green, and the flowers are the same bright lavender blue, as the original." (Wintergreen Nursery Catalog, Watsonville, Calif., 1993). Another nursery in the Watsonville area of California describes R.o. `Ken Taylor` as being ". . . very close to `Benendon Blue`, maybe slightly lower. Dark blue flowers." (Monterey Bay Nursery Catalog, 1992). To this inventor's eye, through experience in the landscape business, R.o. `Ken Taylor` exhibits a general upright growth in the center with side branches being arching to decumbent, making in time a high centered mount with side branches that tend to arch rather than drip over walls.
The invention `Renzels` rosemary possesses a number of attributes that caused it to be selected for trail and which are believed to indicate a promising commercial life, and which attributes set it apart from other clones available in the landspace trade. This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Rosemary officinalis by exhibiting a truly prostrate habit with flowers of a rich blue violet which retaining qualities typical of the species such as ease of propagation and cultivation, ability to grow where environmental conditions are tough, hardiness, deer resistance, resistance to pests and diseases, and ease of pruning. It is intended to market this plant under the name Trademark `Irene`.